


By the Hand of a Fool

by Saturn_Silk



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Drama, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk
Summary: They stepped into the small poorly lit cell, revealing the woman. She was sitting on her knees, her back sagged and her arms hanging limp at her side. Her dress was muddy and tattered at places. Her long grey hair was caked in mud, and blood glistened against her temple. The cloaked man lent down, still not removing his hood. He held his hand out signaling for the torch. He held it closer to the woman’s face to observe her carefully.AKA Petition to give Zelda Spellman a sword
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 44
Kudos: 60





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Did I cook up a half-assed plot in two days just for Zelda to have a sword? Yeah, you bet your ass xD This is a fantasy AU, but none of the Spellmans are witches (there will still be magic tho!) Alright, I literally can't say anything more without giving everything away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Minor character death and mentions of blood

The stranger’s cloak billowed out behind him as he swiftly descended the dark steps. His hood was up, concealing his appearance completely as he navigated down the spiraling staircase. The only sounds were his fast and shallow breaths and the sound of his boots echoing off the stone walls. 

The stairs evened out, revealing the neverending darkness of the dungeon. A few feet away a man materialized, stepping out of one of the cells, the torch in his hand casting long shadows on the wall behind him. Their eyes met in the dark and they started walking towards each with urgency. 

“Is it her?” The cloaked man asked as they reached each other. His voice was low, but it still carried in the vacant space of the dungeon.

“Yes, my lord. They found her at the South gate, hysterical.” The man with the torch led them back towards the cell he just came out of. “Did we really need to bring her down here?”

“Yes.”

They stepped into the small poorly lit cell, revealing the woman. 

She was sitting on her knees, her back sagged and her arms hanging limp at her side. Her dress was muddy and tattered at places. Her long grey hair was caked in mud, and blood glistened against her temple. 

The cloaked man lent down, still not removing his hood. He held his hand out signaling for the torch. He held it closer to the woman’s face to observe her carefully.

“Did you have to hit her?”

“We had to, my lord. She attacked the guards, demanding to see you.”

The woman’s eyes, who had been glassy and unfocused before, snapped towards the stranger’s face as he spoke. He reached out to remove a bloodied strand of hair from her forehead when his companion intervened. 

“Please, I do not think it wise to touch her. She is obviously diseased. She is frenzy with fever.”

It was true. Beads of sweat were running down her forehead and neck and she looked unnaturally pale. 

Finally, the stranger addressed the woman softly. “Desmelda...tell me what it is you came here for.”

The woman opened her mouth to speak but coughed instead. The cough came from the depths of her body, wrecking her chest as she tried to catch her breath A drop of blood oozed out of the side of her mouth.

“I don’t have much time,” she croaked. “I...he-” She coughed again. 

“What did you mean in your letter? You said it was crucial we should meet.” The stranger’s voice became urgent once more. It was obvious to him that the woman had been poisoned and the effects were taking hold of her. 

Desemelda made no move to answer and her eyes drooped before closing completely. The cloaked man placed a hand on her shoulder and shook. Suddenly her eyes shot open, but instead of the blue iris she had moments before, her sockets were solid white as her eyes rolled back into her head. Her whole posture straightened, her spine going rigid as she turned her face upwards.

When she opened her mouth her voice sounded unlike her own. It had dropped an octave and had a painful hoarseness to it. 

_“ In the days after the longest night_

_Within the kingdom of the North, a child will be born_

_A ruler of the sun who will vanquish the dark lord_

_A time of great strife will ensue_

_The banshee’s call will echo throughout the lands_

_And the peaceful lords will fall_

_The black raven will sacrifice their life_

_What once was broken_

_Shall be mended ”_

Desmelda’s eyes rolled back into position and she let out a shuddering breath before toppling to the floor with a harsh thud. She coughed once more, violently and more blood pooled out of her mouth. Her eyes searched for that of the man kneeling above her, pleading. He understood immediately and lowered his head and brought his ear to her lips, allowing her to utter a last whisper.

After a moment the man rose to his feet in one fluent movement and backed away from the unmoving woman. 

“Is she dead?” The other man asked aghast as he accepted the outstretched torch.

The cloaked man nodded. “Dispose of the body.” He started making his way back down the dungeon in the way he came with his companion trailing a step behind him. 

“But...but that was a-”

“I know.” The stranger answered grimly as he started to ascend the twisty steps again, leaving his companion behind.

He knew full well that he had just witnessed a prophecy. 


	2. A Meeting Long Overdue

Zelda stood in the crowd, squashed in between the inhabitants of the village she found herself in. The villagers were uncomfortably close to her, taking up all her personal space and stifling the air around her. She tilted her head to the side and glanced around inconspicuously. To her left was a young boy in tattered clothes eyeing her up curiously. Instinctively, Zelda gripped the handle of her sheathed sword tighter and placed her other hand on her pouch of coins protectively. Years of experience had taught her that no one could be trusted, especially the likes of young boys who pretend to be hungry or homeless. To her right a broad-shouldered man towered, wearing a leather apron. His bald head and face - or at least what was visible of it under his unkept beard- was flushed pink. He looked like he could be the local blacksmith, and he sure smelled the part. As the man lifted an arm to scratch the back of his neck, a pungent smell overwhelmed Zelda. The village didn't have a pleasant smell to begin with, but this odor was particularly unpleasant. The sharp and strong smell prompted Zelda to start breathing through her mouth.

Zelda cast her gaze at the deserted road before her and sighed. It was a curiously hot day, even for summer. The midday sun that was beating down on her head and neck and beads of sweat were tickling her forehead. Her leather brigandine soaked up the sun and she longed to strip the piece of armor from her chest. Instead, she wiped her brow frustratedly with her shoulder and wished they would hurry up.

Minutes passed and the crowd around her was starting to grow restless. Even more people had gathered since she arrived, townsfolk now lined up on both sides of the dusty street. Low murmurs passed between them as they looked at the road expectantly. Somewhere a baby cried. Zelda closed her eyes, still keeping a tight grip on her possessions. She focussed on the warm breeze blowing across her forehead as she resigned herself to her fate of waiting. It would seem that the years had not improved her brother’s timekeeping. He was still as tardy as ever. 

Then she heard it: The unmistakable sound of hooves echoing on the dirt road. The dull thuds of the galloping became louder and the sound of horses neighing was carried with the wind. Zelda opened her eyes just in time to see the first row of horses round the slight bend in the road. Behind them followed more horses pulling two identical royal carriages, both sporting the flag that Zelda hated. A simple red background with a golden sun in the center. It surprised her that Edward never changed it after his ascent to the throne. A part of her almost wished he would. 

As the crowd started to cheer and clap, Zelda tore her eyes away from the offending pieces of fabric. The flag was not of importance right now. She focussed her gaze on the first carriage as it neared her. As luck would have it the window of the carriage was open and the curtains were drawn back. There he was, brother dearest, his mouth contorted into a plastic grin, waving his regal wave from the safety of the carriage. 

The years had not been kind to him. Gone was the baby faced young man Zelda had last seen from the safety of the shadows 16 years ago at her niece’s baptism. Now he sported a dark brown beard and a slightly receding hairline. The resemblance to their father was uncanny, the only thing missing was their father’s greying hair. Zelda blinked the images of her father away and before she could make any more observations, the carriage went passed her and she could no longer see Edward. Just as good. She wasn’t interested in her twin-brother. She squinted to see through the open window of the second carriage as it followed the first. No one was waving out of its window and the curtains were slightly drawn but Zelda managed to catch a glimpse of a tan cheek and blonde hair. Zelda turned around and forcefully started pushing her way out of the still cheering crowd. She had seen what she came for. Hilda.

Once she escaped the mass of people she hurried to where her horse, Whiskey, was tethered against a nearby fence. Whiskey was a fine horse. He had a striking golden coat with a cream-colored tail and mane. His muscles flexed under his skin as he noticed his mistress advancing. Zelda gave him a quick pat on the back before untying him. She hoisted herself into the saddle and commanded him to gallop out of the backroad of the village.

It was times like these that Zelda was grateful for the stallion. Winning him through a game of cards in a random tavern some years ago was a blessing. He was the fastest horse she had owned, and right now that came in handy. She had somewhere to be, and preferable before nightfall.

When Zelda had first heard whispers that King Edward the II would be making the trek from his kingdom to the neighboring one, she didn't believe it. Edward didn't make a habit of leaving his kingdom, unless, it was on official kingdom business, so to hear that not only he but the rest of the royal family would do so came as a surprise to her. She managed to get half-confirmations from her many sources that Edward, his wife, and daughter would be going to the Kingdom of Aradia. What she couldn't completely verify, was whether or not Hilda would be accompanying them. Until now, that is. The woman in the second carriage was unmistakably her little sister.

The rumor of King Edward’s search for a suitable husband for his daughter turned out to be true, once Zelda spotted the official invitation to all noblemen and even knights across Greendale. Every damned village and city that Zelda had been in since her return to the continent had the announcement plastered to their notice boards with the royal stamp to boot. Whoever deemed themselves a worthy companion to the princess were instructed to attend the feast that would be held in Aradia at such and such a date. And that date happened to be the following day. Zelda could only speculate why the feast was not being held in Edward’s own great hall, but at least it gave her the perfect opportunity to make contact with her estranged sister

Leading Whiskey to the outskirts of the village, Zelda decided that it would be best to take the long road to the capital city. Going through the forest would be a detour for sure but Zelda didn't want to risk catching up to Edward and his carriages. So she expertly guided Whiskey over fallen trees, roots, and streams as they made their way through the infamous Faded Oak Forest. Whiskey went where she directed him obediently and soon enough they were at the edge of the forest. The capital city lay before them in all its glory with the castle towering in the distance. Dust was flaring up on the road and if Zelda squinted she could make out the carriages nearing the city. Deciding that it would be better to wait a little while before she embarked on the last stretch, she dismounted and led Whiskey to the shade. Unhooking a waterskin from his saddle, Zelda took a few gulps before pouring some water in her hand and holding it up to Whiskey.

“That’s it,” She soothed him as he tried his best to slurp up the fluid. She wished that she’d stopped at the pond they passed between the trees earlier but this would just have to do. “As soon as we reach the city I’ll get you a nice bucket of water.”

Whiskey neighed at her as she refilled the palm of her hand with water. They stayed in the shade after that, until Zelda felt that enough time had passed to surmise that Edward had reached the castle. As Zelda reached the city gates, she slowed Whiskey down to a trot and ultimately a walk as she passed the guards that were stationed next to it. She nodded at them respectfully and made her way through the city. This city was bustling in comparison to the village she found herself in hours ago. She could only imagine what a warm, ego-boosting welcome Edward would have received here. Here the streets were wide and lined with cobblestone, making Whiskey's hoofs echo satisfyingly as they moved deeper into the city. She steered them away from a crowded market corner, making a mental note to stop by it later to pick up some supplies. She passed an array of shops on the main street, amongst them an apothecary, a carpenter, and a bakery. The smell of freshly baked bread wafting out of the bakery was enough to make Zelda’s stomach grumble but she pushed forward to her destination.

As soon as she spotted the inn she increased Whiskey’s pace slightly, careful not to run over the group of children chasing a rogue chicken across the road. The exterior of the inn was shabby looking at best but Zelda was grateful to spot a shaded area with a trough of water. Whiskey started slurping at the water the moment they came to a halt. Zelda quickly dismounted and tethered him down before she tossed a coin to a nearby boy who looked like he was working there, instructing him to fetch hay for the horse, before she entered the inn. The interior of the inn was exactly what you'd expect: Wooden tables and chairs scattered the wide-open space with a counter situated at the back of the room next to a staircase that undoubtedly led to bedrooms. She walked over to the counter, thankful that she didn't seem to be drawing any attention to herself. Everyone seemed to be engrossed in either their food and drink, company, or games of backgammon. She made quick work of paying for one night’s accommodation and some much-needed food before she disappeared to her room. 

* * *

Later that night, in the cover of darkness, Zelda donned her cloak, making sure her sword was fully concealed under the dark material, before leaving in the direction of the castle. In all fairness it was still too hot for her to wear it, the evening breeze doing little to quell the lingering heat of the day, but it would just have to do. She didn’t want to draw unnecessary attention to herself, couldn't afford being caught, but at the same time, she didn't want to risk leaving her two most prized possessions in the shabby inn. 

Zelda drifted further into the city at a leisurely pace. The streets were much quieter than earlier in the day and Zelda felt peaceful, walking unbothered in the faint light of the moon. She looked up at the old castle where it stood on a slight hill. It was an impressive piece of architecture, nothing as lavish as the one she grew up in, but it seemed sturdy and able to defend itself if need be. The outer walls were made of grey stones, and tall towers were situated on every corner. Most of the windows were shrouded in darkness, only a few emitting some light.

Getting inside the castle walls was surprisingly easy. She opted to circle to the back entrance of the castle. Two guards were on the inside of the wall, foolishly leaving the gate open and unattended as they stood talking off to the side. It was almost too easy for Zelda to step through the barbican and immediately hug the wall, her dark cloak providing a seamless camouflage amidst the shadows. She found herself inside a stone-lined courtyard with a small fountain in the middle. Mercifully it was deserted, except for the two guards behind Zelda. She stayed close to the wall as she circled the courtyard treading softly as she went.

Next came the slightly trickier part: Establishing which room belonged to Hilda. Zelda weighed her options. She could try and enter one of the heavy wooden doors that she assumed was a service door, or she could scour the windows on the upper level of the courtyard to try and deduce Hilda’s whereabouts. All the windows were dark, except for one. Candlelight streamed out of an open window followed by a voice. That of a young man seemingly chanting in a foreign language. Halfway through a sentence he stopped and groaned in frustration before he repeated the sentence from the beginning. Zela moved closer until she was right below the window. There was only one person this could be: Ambrose Spellman. Being all alone in his room while the rest of the royal family was elsewhere, practically shouted ‘black sheep’, and according to Hilda’s past letters, Ambrose very much fitted that description.

Ambrose groaned once more in frustration as a knock echoed out of the window, followed by a short silence. A woman started speaking to Ambrose, and Zelda recognized the hushed voice immediately, even though she couldn't make out the words. Ambrose spoke up again.

“Okay. Goodnight, Auntie.” 

The door closed and not long after the set of windows next to Ambroses’s became illuminated. That had to be Hilda’s room. Zelda glanced in the direction of the guards to make sure that they were still preoccupied before she started climbing the nearest pillar. It was an easy climb, the well-worn stone bricks of the castle giving her ample grip space, and in no time she was peering through the window. Hilda was sitting in front of a vanity and was in the process of unclasping a necklace when Zelda tapped on the window. Hilda jumped and whipped her head towards the window, panic written all over her face. It only took her a moment to recognize Zelda before relief flooded her features as she got to her feet. 

“Zelda!” She exclaimed once she opened the window to allow her sister entrance. 

Zelda glanced towards the guards to make sure they didn’t hear Hilda’s voice before she climbed into the room.

“You cut your hair,” Zelda said in a way of greeting as she strode over to the bedroom door and twisted the key. 

Hilda nervously bounced the slight curl of her bob before she seated herself on the edge of the bed. “Oh, well it's been like this for a couple of years.”

Zelda took Hilda’s earlier seat at the vanity and turned to her younger sister to regard her. Not much had changed except for the hair. She was slightly rounder than the last time Zelda saw her, but besides that nothing had changed. Well, except for the glittering diamond engagement ring that Zelda couldn't help but notice. 

“It suits you,” Zelda decided. “The hair. When did you do that?”

“Gosh. Five years ago I think.”

Zelda nodded. Had it really been that long since they last saw each other? Hilda seemed to be thinking the same thing. 

“I’m so glad you came. I didn’t know if you were still traveling.”

“I’ve been back in Greendale for a couple of months.”

The silence that stretched between the two sisters was awkward. Zelda wanted to say something, anything, and she could see Hilda had the same desire but instead they just looked at one another. When Hilda’s eyes started to become glassy Zelda looked away and cleared her throat. 

“So what can you tell me? I'm just dying for the latest royal gossip.” Zelda could barely contain the acid in her voice.

“I’m engaged.” Hilda trusted her hand forward excitedly to show off the ring. “He's lovely! His name is Cerberus and he’s a nobleman.”

Zelda plastered on a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes, “I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you! We were going to tie the knot this autumn, but it had to be postponed because of Sabrina.” Hilda deflated slightly but carried on. “Let’s see what else...Oh, Ambrose wants to become a mage, much to Edward’s dislike. Edward wants to send him to Fort Sawyer to become a sailor, but Ambrose will hear nothing of it. He dreams of going to the Academy and he’s even been practicing his Latin.”

“Edward will never allow it.” 

“That is what I told him, but he’s just as stubborn as his mum.”

“Which is probably why Edward is trying to ship him away to the ocean. That way he’ll never have to look at his bastard of a nephew again.” Zelda spat.

Hilda nodded solemnly. “Anyway, other than that the only exciting thing is Sabrina’s courtship and impending wedding.”

“Sixteen is a bit young don’t you think, Hilda?”

Hilda’s silence was very telling. “I...Diana and I tried to talk him out of it, but he’s adamant.”

“But why? There is no reason that she couldn't wait a year or two. Why is he rushing this?” 

Before Hilda could respond, a soft knock echoed from behind Zelda, and Hilda almost fell off the bed, her eyes as round as saucers. Hilda looked around the room frantically before calling out in a voice that was much too strained to be considered normal.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, auntie." A soft but confused voice answered. 

“Just a second, Sabrina!” 

Zelda rolled her eyes at her sister's inability to stay cool under pressure. She calmly but quickly walked over to the closet in the corner of the room and stepped inside, gesturing at Hilda to close the door on her. It was crammed and Zelda's legs were already screaming in protest as she crouched out of the way of the clothing hanging above her. The small gap between the closet doors allowed Zelda to watch as a blond-haired girl walked into the room and looked around curiously.

"Who were you talking to, auntie?"

"Oh, nobody." Hilda glanced in the direction of the closet. "Just thinking out loud."

Sabrina didn't look entirely convinced but simultaneously she looked too tired to argue. "I've just come to say goodnight. Not that I'll be able to sleep a wink."

"You'll have to try, lamb. You need to be well-rested for tomorrow."

Sabrina frowned as Hilda pulled her into a hug.

"It will all work out, love, you'll see." Hilda just held Sabrina for a moment before ushering her out of the room with the promise that she'd check up on her in a half-hour to tuck her in.

"She doesn't sound happy," Zelda said once she took her seat at the vanity once more.

Hilda sighed. “She wants to marry, just not a stranger. There's a boy back home. They're sweet on each other but… He works in the mines."

Zelda understood. There was no way that Edward would let the sole heir to the Spellman throne marry a commoner. “On that note, I’ll take my leave.”

Hilda’s face fell. “So soon?”

Zelda walked over to the window. “I’m afraid so. That was too close for comfort. I don't want to risk being caught.”

“She wouldn't even have known who you were,” Hilda argued.

Zelda ignored the comment and pushed the curtain aside before swearing softly. Three guards were standing around the fountain in the courtyard, blocking her path off the castle grounds. 

Hilda peered over Zelda's shoulder. “Come with me. I know the way to the kitchen. There’s a side entrance there.”

Zelda placed a hand on Hilda’s shoulder to stop her from opening the bedroom door. “No, you stay. Just direct me.”

Hilda explained the route before she slowly opened the door and peered out into the hallway. She closed the door again and turned to Zelda. “There’s still so much I want to tell you. When will I see you again?”

Zelda shrugged her shoulders. “I’ll stay a couple more weeks to make some money before I board another ship. I’m staying at the inn next to the bakery tonight, but after that, I’m leaving the city.”

“Can’t we write to each other again like we used to? Now that mother’s dead-”

“Too dangerous.”

Hilda's eyes shined with unshed tears as she pulled Zelda into a hug. “Take care of yourself, Zelds.”

“You too, Hildie. Who knows, perhaps word of the king's only sister’s wedding will make it’s way to me and I’ll attend it from the shadows.”

Zelda’s attempt at a joke only caused Hilda to cry in earnest and the tears cascaded down her cheeks. Zelda squeezed her sister's shoulder one last time before she slipped out of the room.

The hallway was dark and deserted. The faint moonlight streaming through a window was the only source of light to illuminate Zelda’s way as she padded over the thick rug, following Hilda’s direction. The first left, then a right and then- Zelda flung herself against the nearest wall when she heard footsteps. The light of a flickering candle was advancing from around a corner. Zelda blindly felt around the wall, desperately looking for a door to escape through, but her fingertips were only met with the grainy feel of ages-old wallpaper. 

It was too late to run. The floorboards creaked dangerously close to her and at any moment someone would pass her. She lifted the hood of her cloak over her head, tucked the cloak around her arms, and stood motionlessly against the wall as she held her breath. 

She saw the candelabrum first and then, she saw its owner. From what Zelda could see in the candlelight, the woman was pretty. No, _stunning_. The shadows created from the candles accentuated her face structure and Zelda found her eyes trailing a sharp jawline. The woman was wearing a short nightgown leaving her legs and feet bare, and her mass of curled hair loose around her shoulders. And then she was gone. Zelda was so transfixed that she didn't even realize the woman hadn't turned into the hallway that Zelda was hiding in. Instead, the woman marched on, and eventually, her footsteps and the flickering of her candles disappeared. 

Zelda paused a moment, straining her ears for any other sounds before she continued. She reached the stairs which meant she was on the right track. The kitchen should be behind the stairs and then she would be home free. Halfway through her decent Zelda heard a low but commanding voice behind her.

“Halt there!”


	3. A Royal Favor and an Unexpected Gift

_The sharp clap of wood against wood echoed through the trees. Zelda lifted her wooden sword to parry and barely had a chance to anticipate the next blow as the wooden blade connected with her hip. She hissed painfully and tried to step backward, only to find that she had her back pressed against a frozen tree trunk. The next blow was dangerously close to connecting with her shoulder. At the last minute, Zelda dived underneath the lifted arm of her assailant. She whipped around as his sword connected with the tree and planted a well-aimed hit on his lower back._

_A groan and then a laugh hit the air. “Good job, Zelda!” Her father’s voice boomed out proudly as he held up his hands, signaling defeat._

_“Giving up so easily, father?” Zelda’s breath billowed out a small cloud of fog as she spoke._

_“Never.” He winked at her as he undid the clasp of his black cloak before hanging it on a nearby branch. “Just hot.”_

_Zelda smiled at him, taking in his flushed cheeks. They’d hadn’t been practicing for long, but even Zelda could feel the heat radiate off her, the frigid air doing little to cool her down._

_“Now, remember your footwork.”_

_“It’s hard with all the snow.” Zelda pouted._

_“You wanted to practice. Now, you attack.”_

_Zelda advanced, assuming the high guard. A powerful blow was parried almost lazily by her father. She attempted to cut from the right but again he parried. Razer fast Zelda aimed at his abdomen, but her father sidestepped easily as he grabbed her wrist, holding her in place._

_“Start thinking, Zelda. Mindless swipes will get you nowhere.”_

_He dropped her wrist and pushed her away from him. They circled each other, both in high guard. Zelda struck low and as her father deflected she stepped to the side and landed a blow to his hip, similarly to the way he had done it before. He jumped back, but Zelda advanced against and thrust the sword towards his chest, stopping just short of making contact._

_There was silence, both father and daughter a bit breathless._

_“I yield.”_

_Zelda removed her wooden blade, making no attempt to hide her grin._

_“Do not look so smug. I went easy on you.” Despite the seriousness of his voice, her father smiled too._

_“Does this mean I can get my own sword now? Like yours?”_

_“Perhaps.”_

_“Please, father. I’m 16 now, so surely I’m old enough as well as skilled enough to have a real sword.”_

_The king shook his head fondly. “I’ll see what I can do.”_

_“Thank you! I want my sword to have -”_

_“Hush!” Her father interrupted Zelda in a whisper. His eyes were scanning the foliage around them with urgency._

_Somewhere a twig snapped. A low voice came from behind a tree, “Don't make this harder than it needs to be, Your Majesty. Hand over your daughter and we’ll leave you in peace.”_

_The king dropped his wooden sword to the ground and unsheathed his real one._

_“Zelda, run!”_

Zelda awoke with a start as she bolted upright from the cold floor she had spent the night on. She whipped her head around, her breathing erratic. “It was just a dream,” She told herself, wishing it was true. It had been years since she’d dreamt of her father and the time they’d spent in the forest behind their castle. Training with him was always the highlight of her mornings. Sneaking out the backdoor before anyone else was awake and moving deep into the forest as to not be heard or seen by anybody. 

Zelda pulled herself into a more comfortable sitting position and rested her back and head against the wall of her cell. She pushed the dream and all of the memories it awoke to the back of her mind, there were pressing matters at hand. She closed her eyes and willed herself to think. She needed to figure out a way to escape. It was foolish of her to have allowed herself to be caught so easily. She should have run but the young man in his shiny silver armor had already pushed the point of his blade into Zelda’s back. 

“Walk.” He commanded. 

Zelda knew better than to argue. She couldn’t dare make a scene, lest she draw attention to herself. So, she walked, prompted in the right direction with the sword pushing further into her back. 

“I can explain,” She tried as they moved through the palace.

“Shut your mouth and keep your hands where I can see them.”

Before Zelda knew it she walked herself into the dungeons and was stripped of her sword, coin pouch, and everything else she had on her. The guard left without any explanation and never returned. Zelda had spent the better part of the night trying to pick the lock of the cell, with no success, until she drifted into an uncomfortable and restless slumber on the cold hard floor. 

The sound of keys rattling followed by the unmistakable sound of footsteps caused Zelda’s eyes to snap open. The same guard from the night before stood in front of the bars. In the slightly better lighting of the early morning, she could see his features clearer. Tan skin and blond hair, paired with a smug look that Zelda itched to punch off his face. She noticed another figure behind him standing in the shadows.

“This is her, Your Majesty,” The man said, not looking away from Zelda. 

Zelda frowned in confusion as the woman stepped out of the shadows. She looked so familiar. There was something about her...oh, those cheekbones! It had to be the same woman she had almost encountered the night before. 

The woman cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms across the silk fabric of her silver, floor-length gown. 

“Unlock the gate.” She didn’t take her eyes off Zelda even as she addressed the guard.

The guard sputtered. “But I caught her trespassing. In the middle of the night!”

“Unlock the gate, Caliban,” Lilith emphasized, “And then escort this woman to my personal library.” She turned on her heels and disappeared leaving a confused Zelda and infuriated Caliban behind.

Thankfully the woman’s so-called private library wasn’t far from where Zelda was kept. Caliban gripped Zelda by the wrists, pinning them behind her back as he pushed her through the corridors. Zelda barely took in any of her surroundings, too on edge with the knowledge that she could run into her brother at any minute.

The library was small but impressive. Bookcases lined every inch off the walls, from the carpet to the ceiling, with every shelf filled to the brim. A comfortable-looking black and green settee adorned the middle of the room, together with a small coffee table littered with pieces of parchment and other knick-knacks. 

“Leave us,” A voice from the side of the room commanded. The woman from before was seated behind a mahogany desk. Light from a large window behind her streamed into the room, illuminating her in the soft glow of the dawn. 

“But with all due respect, Your Majesty, this woman could be dangerous.”

“I swear, if you question me once more I will strip you from your knighthood. Now leave us.”

Caliban visibly swallowed before he nodded and relinquished his grip on Zelda. He stepped out and closed the double doors behind him.

“You’re the queen,” Zelda stated the moment the doors closed. She could kick herself for not realizing it sooner, but then again she couldn't blame herself for not. Of course, she’d heard whispers of Aradia’s ruler with the striking features and questionable practices, but she’d never actually seen her in the flesh. 

The woman blinked at her. “What? Were you expecting someone else?”

“I just wasn’t expecting to run into the queen.” Almost running into a princess was enough. “Your Majesty,” Zelda added in afterthought.

“No? You broke into a palace and didn’t expect a queen?” 

When she gestured for Zelda to take the chair opposite the desk Zelda frowned but hesitantly stepped forward. This woman was much too calm for someone who had just been introduced to a trespasser.

“I am Queen Lilith, ruler of Aradia, as you so brilliantly puzzled together.” Lilith’s voice dripped with bored sarcasm. “And to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?”

Zelda racked her mind for a name. She couldn’t give her own name, of course considering the fact that she was thought to be dead. The first name that popped into her head was that of a beautiful blonde she had the pleasure of being intimate with not too long ago.

“Bedelia.”

Lilith pursed her lips, seemingly unconvinced. “Is that so?” 

“You know,” Lilith continued when Zelda had no answer, “You’re not the first beautiful woman to sneak out of my palace in the middle of the night. However, you’re not just a pretty face are you?”

Zelda’s blood ran cold and she racked her mind for a suitable excuse as to why she was sneaking around. “Who do you think I am?”

“Not who, but what. Not a thief, that’s for sure as you had none of my valuables in your possession. I’d have to say a hired blade. More accurately an assassin.”

Zelda froze and then huffed out a laugh when she realized the woman was serious. “Excuse me?” Sure she’d killed once or twice in her life, but that was out of necessity, not for coin. “You’re out of your mind.”

“Am I? Explain this then.” Lilith bent down and produced Zelda’s sword. “This is not just any sword you can pick up at the corner blacksmith.” Lilith unsheathed the sword and held it up to the light. The blade glistened as Lilith ran a finger over the golden sun that embellished the guard. A perfectly painted nail lingered on the ruby in the sun’s center. “High-grade steel, fine craftsmanship.” Lilith murmured before looking at Zelda again with a raised eyebrow.

“Please. I...I’m not an assassin.” Zelda rubbed at her forehead. How on earth was she going to get out of this? "Besides, who would I be supposed to kill? You?"

"No, not me. You would've had the perfect opportunity to do so last night." Lilith smiled slyly. "I saw a figure lurking in the shadows and I'm assuming it was you."

Ah, so her attempt at disguise didn’t work as well as she had hoped. "So you just left a possible assassin to roam freely?"

“No. You were locked up after all. I sent the first guard I saw in your direction.”

“Who did you think I was sent to kill?” Zelda asked again. She was stalling as she tried to think of a better explanation without giving her true motifs away. 

“Possibly my esteemed guest, King Edward.” 

How ironic, Zelda thought. “Well, like I said I’m no assassin.”

A long silence stretched between the two women as Lilith leaned back into her chair and scanned Zelda from top to bottom as she tried to decide what to do. Finally, Lilith spoke up again.

“Who are you then? Bedelia is sure as Hell not your true name.”

“No, it is not,” Zelda began as she settled for a version of the truth. “But I’m also not an assassin, neither do I wish you or anyone in this palace harm. More than that I can not tell you.”

“What if I commanded you?”

Zelda shook her head. “Your Majesty, please let me go.” Zelda hated begging but it would seem she had no other option. 

“I don't know how things work where you’re from, but disobeying a direct order from a queen is punished by imprisonment in this realm. Conspiring to murder said queen or any monarch is punishable by death.”

Lilith’s last sentence left an uncomfortable weight in Zelda’s veins. All of this seemed much too familiar. 

“But, lucky for you, I’m not in the killing mood today. I will let you go on one condition: You owe me a favor.”

Zelda felt the lead leave her veins. “What favor?”

Lilith shrugged and then stood. “Oh, I don’t know yet. But I will call on you when I think of it. I’m sure it won’t be too hard to find a pretty face like yours in the city when the time comes.”

Zelda stood too and nodded respectfully as she accepted her outstretched sword on autopilot. She couldn’t fathom why this woman was letting her go so easily. Not that she was complaining, of course, but the sudden change of heart was suspicious. 

“Farewell, stranger. Let Caliban hand you the rest of your things and escort you out.”

Zelda didn’t respond, still trying to wrap her head around the strange woman and her decisions. Was this a trap, she wondered as she crossed the room towards the doors. When she looked back at Lilith, the queen was lazily lounging against the table, watching Zelda intently. 

By the time Zelda reached the inn the sun had fully risen. The day was heating up rapidly and that, combined with the fast pace she assumed in her haste to put distance between herself and the palace, caused her to sweat underneath her cloak. Caliban had not been happy to hear that Zelda was getting off scot-free. From the moment she found him outside the library doors most likely eavesdropping, till the moment he escorted her pout of the front gate, he didn’t speak a word. Well, at least not directly to Zelda. He muttered something incoherent as he thrust Zelda’s belongings into her arms. Zelda had half a mind to confront him but decided against it. The thought of this all being a trap, or some sick scheme to get her imprisoned again, caused her to bite her tongue as she followed him down the palace corridors again. All she wanted to do was get out of the palace before she was spotted by someone who shouldn’t see her. 

She was just about to rid herself of her cloak and enter the inn for something to drink when she stopped in her tracks. It would seem that her day was just getting better and better.

To the right of the inn, two men were standing next to Whiskey, one on either side of him. One of them held Whiskey's reins in hand as he struggled to untie him from the post.

"...young and strong. I reckon one of the farms will buy him from us. They're always looking for fresh horses."

Whiskey swished his tail and neighed unhappily in response to the statement.

"Keep still, you stupid beast."

Zelda walked up behind the oblivious men, hand resting on her still seethed sword.

"Step away from my horse," She commanded calmly.

Both men turned around in surprise. The one who was trying to untie Whiskey scoffed as he looked Zelda up and down.

"Do not make me draw my sword." Zelda pushed her cloak aside to emphasize her words as she drew attention to her weapon.

The man barked out a laugh as he dropped the reins and pulled out a sword of his own.

"Oh, boys, I'm really not in the mood for this."

The man ignored Zelda's words as he advanced with a sloppy strike from above which Zelda easily sidestepped.

"Well, if you insist." Zelda unsheathed her sword and parried the next two hits as easily. She advanced, capturing the sword with her own carrying it around in a circle. The motion caused it to slip out of the man's grip and fall to the ground.

"Don't just stand there!" The man yelled to his accomplice who was still standing dumbstruck next to Whiskey.

Not having a sword of his own, the man grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a broomstick. He swung at Zelda, missing her shoulder as she ducked. On the second swing, she caught the handle of the broom, ignoring the stinging pain that spread through her palm. She trusted the broom towards the man as he still held onto the other end. The motion caused him to stumble backward into the waiting hoofs of Whiskey, who kicked him square in the back with his hind legs. 

Zelda heard the sound of a sword being dragged through the gravel and she barely lifted her sword over her shoulder before the man collided with her. She spun around and brought her sword down mid-spin, successfully severing the man's index and middle finger.

"Did no one ever tell you that only cowards strike their opponents from behind?"

The man fell to his knees and clutched his bleeding hand as he wailed. The other man crawled over to him and lifted him back on to unsteady legs. 

“You’ll pay for this!” He screamed as he struggled in his friend's grasp. 

Zelda sheathed her sword and followed slowly as they left the grounds of the inn, finally silent. Zelda glanced up and down the road, thankful that the little altercation didn't seem to draw too much attention. Most of the town's folk were most likely still asleep. 

When Zelda glanced in the direction of the looming palace, a sudden burst of colors passed before her eyes. When her eyes focused she was met with a figure, undoubtedly that of a woman, standing right up in her personal space. The woman was dressed head to toe in a long flowing orange dress. Her shoulders were left bare and Zelda let her eyes skim over the expanse of dark skin there, before focussing back on the woman's face. A headscarf in matching colors was expertly wrapped around her head and face only displaying intense brown eyes. 

Zelda tried to take a step back from the woman, when a warm hand suddenly wrapped around her own, holding her in place.

“Take this.” The woman's heavy accent came out as a whisper.

With her other hand, she placed something in Zelda’s palm. Zelda looked down to find herself holding a small vial filled with turquoise liquid.

“What -”

“No time, chérie. You will need this when you cannot be observed as you are.”

“Who are you?”

But the woman’s hand slipped out of Zelda’s and she turned away without an answer. Zelda tried to follow, but before she could cross the road, a donkey cart blocked her way. It was barely five seconds, but by the time the cart passed her, the woman was nowhere to be seen. 

Disappointed and burning with curiosity, Zelda walked back to where Whiskey was still standing. She rubbed his ears lovingly as she let out a deep breath.

“You would not believe the night I had.” She whispered to him as she looked down at the vial again.

The stranger’s words echoed through her mind. _“You will need this when you cannot be observed as you are.”_ What did she mean by that? And who was she? She slipped the vial into her pocket, before tightening Whiskey’s reign against the post and moving towards the inn.

* * *

Hours later after a satisfying breakfast, Zelda was still sitting in the corner of the inn. It was quiet, with her being one of the only patrons. She methodically stuffed her wooden pipe before lighting it and taking much-needed puffs in quick succession. She hoped that the familiarity and taste of this particular vice would help her order her thoughts. She needed to decide what her course of action would be. Originally, she had only planned to stay in Aradia for one night. Logically, she knew she should stop by the market and get what she needed before setting back off in the direction that she came from. But...she had the strangest feeling that she needed to stay. She justified it as being exhausted. Sleeping on the floor of the dungeons, paired with disturbing dreams left her mind clouded.

Should she book her room for one more night, she wondered, as she continued to puff absently. She didn’t want to travel when she felt worse for wear. Then again, she wanted to leave the city before the queen changed her mind and threw her back into the cells, or worse, executed her. Then there was the matter of the so-called favor she owed the woman now. Zelda had no intention of honoring it. The queen didn’t even know her name, nor did she have any means of finding her, so staying in the city for one more night surely couldn’t hurt. 

Zelda pondered for a while, her thoughts shifting from her all too brief meeting with Hilda, to her nightmare and finally her encounter with the beautiful and intriguing queen. Then there was the matter of the two thugs and finally, the cryptic message and vial delivered by an even more mysterious woman. It was hard to believe that all that happened in less than 24 hours. She was so lost in her thoughts that she was completely oblivious to the inn door opening. Sitting in her cloud of smoke also prohibited her from noticing Caliban walking up to her table, accompanied by two more armored men. It was the clinking of their chainmail that finally alerted Zelda to their presence. She looked up to find Caliban standing in front of her table with his helmet clutched underneath his arm.

“You’re being summoned back to the palace under the order of our Queen,” He announced stiffly. 

Zelda raised an eyebrow. “What for?”

Caliban slid a small folded piece of parchment over the table towards Zelda.

_“Looks like I’ve thought of something after all. Please, report to me immediately.”_

The parchment was signed with a big flourished “L” 

Zelda folded the piece of parchment again and let out a heavy sigh. She should’ve left when she had the chance. Maybe she could still leave now.

Caliban must have noticed Zelda glance towards the door of the inn. “I have been instructed to take you by force should you not comply.”

Zelda, being all too familiar with Caliban’s forcefulness, took one last long drink out of her tankard and tossed some coins on the table before she stood. 

“Take me to her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! What's the deal with Zelda's father? What does Lilith want? Who is the other mysterious woman? What's in the vial? Questions, questions, questions xD Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you think pretty please! xx


End file.
